Blind Love
by era-romance
Summary: What if Elizabeth Bennet was left with a terrible injury long before she met Mr. Darcy? Would he be able to overlook the impairment to see the woman she truly is or will he be blinded by his pride and familial obligations?
1. Chapter 1: To Meryton We Go

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen owns all original content and characters of Pride and Prejudice.**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Meryton We Go

January 3rd, 1792

11:15 am

"Mr. Bennet! Make haste, make haste!"

Mr. Thomas Bennet had married Francesca Gardiner some fifteen years prior because of her beauty and the, at one time, charming of lightness of her manner, which he deemed perfect in relation to his own slightly withdrawn personality. His maternal uncle, the Earl Maverick, had warned him against the match but Mr. Bennet could not help but fall into infatuation with the trader's middle child.

In the years since, the Bennet family had been gifted with five daughters, the younger three being fair silly, but no sons, which were needed in order to keep his family's estate within the Bennet line. Every once in a while, Mr. Bennet could not help but recall his uncle's advice and wish he had listened. These times mostly fell subsequent to being plagued by Francesca Bennet's lack of propriety, silliness of mind and frequent bouts of nervous flutters that began shortly following his favorite child's, Elizabeth, birth twelve and a half years before. For a time Mr. Bennet had looked upon his wife's faults with comfort and concern, but he could do so no longer. The responsibilities of not only running the estate but also looking after the household matters - which would rightfully fall under the Mistress's duties - had begun to take its toll. He had just turned one and forty three weeks before but his hair had already taken on prominently white hue; his eyes which once sparkled with good humor and mirth - much like Elizabeth's- had taken on dark circles beneath them. He now looked at his wife's behavior with either indifference, dry humor, weariness or, on a few occasions, when his temper was particularly ill, disdain.

Personally, Mr. Bennet felt it too late to beget an heir, his wife being in her thirties and the previous births were far from easy, so they no longer tried. Without an heir it would fall on his two eldest daughters to make prudent matches to ensure that their mother and younger sisters did not fall into disparity, as it was too late save truly respectable amounts for each their dowries. Mr. Bennet's only wish is that Elizabeth, if not his other daughters, would be able to marry for love. Mr. Bennet knew full-well that while his Lizzie was less than effeminate in her pursuits, she was a true romantic and would not be happy with anything less than love and respect for her partner and would no doubt expect the same in return.

"What is it this time Mrs. Bennet?" Mr. Bennet sighed as his wife whisked through his usually private library, closing the large tomb he had been using to teach Elizabeth Latin. Mr. Bennet's good humor returned slightly as he watched Elizabeth roll her eyes at her mother's sputtering.

"Lydia and Kitty have just returned from Lucas Lodge with great news," Mrs. Bennet related with a happy bounce to her step. "The Meryton New Year Fair has begun early this year, in fact it is to begin at noon today! According to Sir William, who graciously brought the girls home, the tradesmen will even have a few horses that you might be interested in."

Mr. Bennet blinked, stunned. It was the first time in over a year that his wife had spoken a word of actual sense. Mr. Bennet was filled with hope for this new year, and perhaps a peaceful household, which had been his new year's wish. "Well if that be the case," Mr. Bennet jumped up with the first smile he had shown anyone but Elizabeth in years, "have Mrs. Hill get the girls into proper attire: we are all going to the fair! As a gift for you all, I will provide a certain amount of money so that you may choose a few trinkets - any thing over that amount will need to be bought with your own pin-money however."

"Oh Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet cried out shrilly. "How good you are to us! Girls! Girls! Come here; we need to get you dressed! We are all going out!"

* * *

An hour later the Bennet girls were finally ready - Lydia having been whinny, Kitty, irritable, and Mary stuck in her books - the family set off in their carriage towards Meryton.

"Papa," Lydia whined, her voice obnoxiously high. "I am so hungry...why did we need to leave so early for this dumb fair anyways...it is not like there will be anything fun to do."

"Language Lydia," Mr. Bennet chided. While not adverse to silliness in a six year old, it was only to be expected really, Mr. Bennet refused to allow his children to be so improper as to curse. "As for your hunger," Mr. Bennet bent forward and pulled an apple for himself, Elizabeth - whom he caught eyeing the red fruit - and another for Lydia out of the small basket his housekeeper had provided, brimming with light snacks for the afternoon. "Have an apple...be sure to thank Mrs. Hill when we return home, understand?"

"Yes father," Lydia said taking a large, unladylike bite out of her fruit.

"Thank you." Instead of eating hers, Elizabeth put the apple into the large side pocket of her overcoat for later.

At a ten minutes to one, the Bennet carriage pulled to a stop. "We are here sir," Mr. Hill said after opening the door for Mr. Bennet. "The traders decided to open up stalls at Layner's Field because of last year's complaints." Layner's Field was a large meadow about half-a-mile outside of Meryton that, during the winter, was usually completely empty but for snow.

"Complaints?" Elizabeth asked as she hopped down beside her father then turned to assist Jane out as well before stepping aside. "What type of complaints?"

"Well Ms. Elizabeth," Mr. Hill knelled in front of his usual charge - of all the Bennet girls he was closest to Elizabeth due to her adventurous outdoor wanderings and his often being sent by Mrs. Bennet to fetch her. "During last year's fair, some of the merchants lost many a customer because people could not maneuver through the crowds. The traders argued they were only in Meryton for a seven-day and felt that their wares took precedence. After several...debates the traders agreed to set up in the empty field. It is better for the animal traders anyhow, as they now have a larger space."

"I see," Elizabeth said with a nod as Mr. Bennet assisted his wife - the last passenger - out of the carriage. "It must have been difficult for them as their arguments each appear to have their own merit. It is good that they came to an agreement that worked well for both sides."

"Indeed, Ms. Elizabeth," Mr. Hill agreed before turning to his waiting Master. It was with pleasure that Mr. Bennet had watched the man of three and twenty converse on equal footing with Elizabeth, although Mrs. Bennet appeared annoyed at her daughter's sensibility.

"Well ladies here is what I wish for today," Mr. Bennet addressed his family, who, for once, fell silent to listen. "Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, Kitty, and Jane I ask that you stay together and not wonder off from your group - I know that the four of you will no doubt be interested in most of the same items, if not all. Mary, Elizabeth, you will be with me. Jane," Mr. Bennet pulled out the smaller of two pouches from inside his coat and gave it to his eldest. "I leave you with 20 pounds to split equally between you, your mother, and your sisters. Now," Mr. Bennet raised his voice over his wife's and younger daughters, "if I find that the money was split unequally because any of you asked Jane for more, twice the additional sum will be taken out of your allowance for the year and given to Jane for her own use...am I understood?" Kitty and Lydia nod, chastened while Mrs. Bennet acts put out. "Good. We will meet here in," Mr. Bennet looks at his watch, estimating the amount of time he would spend looking at books with his literary minded daughters, as well as the artisans and other traders wares. "Two hours for a late snack. Do we have an accord?" The ladies nodded then turned to walk quickly towards the stalls filled with frippery, Jane scrambling to keep up.

Mr. Bennet shook his head while Elizabeth and Mary sighed in resignation; there was no doubt in their minds who the youngest two Bennets took after, although all three has hopes that Kitty would grow out of her need to follow their mother's and Lydia's improper behavior.

"Well girls," Mr. Bennet offered a hand to each, "shall we be off? I would like to see if Mr. Rowel has any new books to offer." Each took the offered hand happily, and the threesome wondered off, not noticing the individual watching them from the shadow of the trees, radiating a bloodthirsty ambiance.

"'eh sir," one of the man's hired thugs called from behind him, pulling at the cravat the surrounded his neck. "Now, why do I gotta wear this noose-thing again? Not like I'm a hotty-totty 'ike the rest of 'em."

"Because you need to look like a passing gentleman, Hitchford, though not so ostentatious as to be remembered," the man said, pinching his nose. "Now do you and your counterpart remember the plan?"

"Yep sir," the thug grinned stupidly, showing his missing front teeth. "When no one is a lookin' set this," he points to the fuel-soaked kerchief tucked neatly into his front pocket, "alight then toss it onto the 'ay in the 'orses stall. That oughta get 'em riled up enough ta stampede. That's when Doug nudges your man inta the street where 'e'll be trampled. Then you inherit and we get our cut. We do get our cut right?"

"Of course you do," the man concurred even while plotting his accomplices deaths. "Off you go then," he continued, watching the brainless lug wander off to find his target. ' _Finally_ ,' he thought, his thin lips sliding into a ferocious smirk. _'I will get what rightfully is mine!_ '

* * *

Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Mary left the bookseller's stall, each with one or two tombs in their arms.

"Well, my Lizzie, Mary, what did you buy?" Mr. Bennet asked, curious.

Elizabeth shrugged, "A book about crop-rotation I found somewhat interesting and another in Greek as it is the next language I would like to learn...I was actually hoping you could help me with that Papa. It is obvious you understand the language, given the number of books in your library that are written in Greek."

"That I do my dear, and would be happy to teach you," Mr. Bennet nodded, joyful that he would be able to share his wide breadth of knowledge with someone. "And you Mary?"

"Fordyce's Sermons," Mary replied quietly.

"Ah yes," Mr. Bennet acknowledged. "Just remember Mary, the words in that tomb you carry are only a single man's views of the way a lady should act. Some things are to be agreed with, others taken with a grain of salt. Do you understand Mary?" Mr. Bennet asked gently. Mary was not by any means the most intelligent of girls but Mr. Bennet held hope that she may, like Elizabeth, lean towards intellectual interests that he may assist her with. May hap she, unlike Elizabeth, would hold some interest in philosophy, a subject of which Elizabeth gave up long ago but he was terribly fond of.

"Yes, Papa," Mary acquitted.

"Right, well, both of you still have a fair share of money to use," Mr. Bennet said, adding up the sum of Elizabeth's books to just over a pound, and Mary's less than that. "Where else would you like to go?"

"I would like to see what Mrs. Gibbs has this year," Mary announced shyly. "Jane is fond of her pottery and I am sure we could find a piece she would like for her birthday."

"That is very sweet of you Mary," Mr. Bennet nodded proudly, thinking that perhaps his third daughter had more merit than he has previously accounted for. "I imagine you are like minded Lizzie? A gift for Jane?"

"Yes, and if something else catches my eye," Elizabeth secretly gestured towards Mary, in a way only Mr. Bennet would see, "I will buy that as well. I have been saving my pin money for an occasion such as this."

"In that case, to Mrs. Gibbs we go!"

Their time was nearly up when Elizabeth and Mary finished their shopping. Elizabeth had bought a charming silver necklace with a small emerald pendant for Jane, who would turn fifteen on the twenty-first of the month, as well as a petite beautifully carved jewelry box with a lock and key for Mary, whose tenth birthday was on February fifth. Elizabeth figured that even if Mary did not like frippery like their mother and sisters, that she could keep her monthly pin-money or trinkets inside the box so Lydia would not be able to abscond with them as she had in the past.

Mary, like she said she would, picked out a beautiful, petite horse sculpture made by Mrs. Gibbs. Regarding his daughter's awe and wonder at the artful pieces, Mr. Bennet wondered if his middle child held interest in the arts. Then and there he resolved to pick up the book on the subject, recommended to him by Mrs. Gibbs when he asked, as well as some charcoal and a sketch pad for her approaching birthday.

After each gift was wrapped and promised to be delivered to their carriage, Mr. Bennet and the girls maneuvered through the thickening crowd, to their previous decided meeting spot near the village.

"There you are!" Mrs. Bennet cried out. "Oh do you have no appreciation for my poor nerves? It is so unlike the three of you not to be prompt; I had thought you gone, kidnapped, or worse, dead. Oh how you make me suffer!"

"Yes, yes Fanny, dear," Mr. Bennet patted his wife's head indulgently, acknowledging that this time, he was in the wrong and would therefore not make sport at her senseless worries. "We are sorry. It took longer than I had imagined to move through the horde. Now shall we get a bite to eat before making our way over to the animals? You were correct earlier when you stated my wish to purchase a new horse or two; we also need a younger tom for the barn...I am afraid Jane's Mr. Tuddles is far too old to be chasing mice."

"Oh Papa, can we get a kitten or two?" Lydia pleads, Kitty joining her. "I so long for a kitten."

"We will see," Mr. Bennet said. _'Perhaps the added responsibility of caring for a young animal will in turn make the two of them more sensible. It is worth a shot, I suppose, and worse comes to worse, either Mary, Elizabeth, Jane or I will end up with the furry companion.'_

"Perhaps we should head to the animals now," Mary said. For the first time in her life she had been intently listened to by her father and older sister and still felt comfortable enough to voice her opinions. "That way we can avoid loosing the better animals to someone else."

"Better idea," Mrs. Bennet voiced, "The girls and I will move to my sister's home for conversation and later, once you arrive, tea. Meanwhile, you take Lizzie to find your animals."

"I suppose..." Mr. Bennet replied thinking about how much similar it would be to find, bargain and purchase his objectives - including Mary's birthday present - without Mrs. Bennet's tittering in his ear. "I agree with one amendment: would anyone else like to join Elizabeth and I on our venture?"

"I would like to Papa," Kitty spoke up from behind Lydia.

"As would I," Mary added with a nod.

"Alright then," Mr. Bennet said, tabling his plan to purchase Mary's gift, putting it off until later. "Let us see if Mr. Hill would like to join us, shall we?"

* * *

 **Note:**

 _So what do you think? I want to start off long before the Bingley's arrive in Hertfordshire. I promise that this will all make sense by chapter 3. please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Horses Kittens & Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, just my original characters and plot line changes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Horses, Kittens, and Chocolate Mousse

January 3rd, 1792

04:30 pm

An hour, two kittens - a black and white male Kitty named Sleeves due to his propensity to crawl into hers, and a female cameo Mary dubbed Genie - and a fairly mean tom - that Elizabeth named Howler because of his dog-like meows - later, the Bennet's and Mr. Hill found themselves looking over the fence at a herd of horses.

"Well my Lizzie, what do you think?" Mr. Bennet asked, knowing his daughter's eye for horseflesh.

"That one," Elizabeth pointed towards the mare that looked remarkably like their new kitten, Sleeves, although far more neglected. "She will do well for you Papa, so long as you take a little bit of time to train her. While she won't do for the farm, she will be a good traveling horse and will breed strong and true. I know well that you have been looking into such a venture for a time now. In any case, her foals will be simply amazing. That one," Elizabeth pointed to a proud bay gelding, "and that one" moving her finger towards a slightly older chestnut mare, "will do well for the farm. The chestnut is probably about six, maybe eight years old, and will likely sell for about ten pounds, maybe a little more or less depending on her breeding. The gelding is around four-ish and very strong; he will sell for around twenty pounds, top dollar. Lastly, the pretty lady...she is barely two and while she should be sold for around forty-five pounds, my bet is that her owner will practically give her away. She has been pretty badly neglected. I think, however, with the right amount of trust and care, she will temper down into a very sweet horse. Depending on what the trader asks for, bargain to about half that maybe more if you feel the price insulting. Also purchase the other two before the mare...that way the trader will think you are just adding her on, not that she is your main target."

"I agree," Mr. Bennet said. Mr. Hill added his two cents but overall also agreed with Elizabeth. While their father was off making the arrangements, Kitty and Mary looked at their older sister in new light.

"Where did you learn all that Lizzie?" Kitty asked, scrambling after Sleeves who had slipped off her shoulder into her bodice with a pitiful mew. Giggling at the cat's antics Elizabeth assisted Catherine before answering.

"Jane taught me everything she knows about horses and bargaining," as skeptical looks passed between the two younger girls Elizabeth laughed. "Why do you think Papa gave Jane the money to hold onto? She is nearly as good as Uncle Edward at bargaining and buying and is very good with mathematics. Do not let Jane's sweetness nor her belief that everyone is good and inability to deem anyone dubious cast an illusion: Jane is just as intelligent, if not more so, than I. The only real difference is that where she is shy, I am rather impudent. You would do better to follow her example than my own if you wish to act like a true lady...I speak out far more than I should but I cannot seem to help it. It is like I must rise to every attempt to intimidate me, just to show I can."

Kitty and Mary looked at each other and shook their heads. Jane naturally behaved much like the lady within Fordyce's Sermons - with some exceptions of course - but it was Elizabeth's easy manners they looked up to. The fact that neither of their older sisters could tell that there was something about them, in their air and presentation, that made them different in comparison to the other girls and ladies of their acquaintance, just made Kitty and Mary respect both of them more.

"Now girls, what have you been plotting?" Mr. Bennet smirked, finding his three middle children whispering to each other in a grouping of which he had never before seen. "The downfall of the French perhaps? Or maybe how to get Mrs. Bell's chocolate mousse recipe without her knowledge?"

"Well, I for one do love chocolate mousse, do you not agree little sisters?" Elizabeth asked, a smile pulling at her lips as the younger two giggled. "So it is agreed then, plan convince-Papa-to-take-us-to-the-bakery-for-snacks is a go!"

"Too long!" Kitty giggled lightly, but not, Mr. Bennet was surprised to hear, full of her usual silliness.

"How about the bakery-escapades?" Mary asked in mock seriousness, causing her sisters to laugh more fully, even drawing a chuckle from Mr. Hill. Mr. Bennet's eye brow drew up with this. What could his manservant find so funny?

"You asked for it Master," Mr. Hill chuckled knowing well that Mr. Bennet was a good man of great humor, before Mrs. Bennet's anxieties made him more withdrawn. "You spoke of chocolate mousse...and everyone knows that that desert is your daughters favorite - the one thing all five agree on fully."

"Ah," Mr. Bennet fist palmed in mock recognition. "That is right...I suppose a trip to Mrs. Bell's bakery after the visit with your aunt Phillips is inevitable now, is that not right girls?"

"That is right," Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction, drawing a laugh out of all of her companions. "Have you concluded your business father?"

"Yes, and you were right about the three, though wrong on the pricing," Mr. Bennet replied as the began to walk in the direction of town, not five minutes away.

"How so?" Elizabeth asked, avoiding a rather slippery patch of ice, warning her sisters about it as the carried on.

"They were all much cheaper than you thought my dear," Mr. Bennet escorted each one of his daughters across the ice covered stream and nodded to Hill. His manservant would head back to the horse corral to collect the horses and tie them to the back of the carriage. The young mare Elizabeth had pointed to was at one time a spirited beast, in Mr. Bennet's opinion, but having been close to starved for so long, the poor thing did not have the energy to fight. He would make sure she was back in form before he began building her trust and training her - it was the least he could do after obtaining her papers for less than what Elizabeth had spent buying her two books earlier that afternoon.

"How much less?" Elizabeth asked as they neared the residence of Mrs. Bennet's older sister, where the rest of their family awaited them. Meanwhile, Kitty and Mary chatted as they cuddled their Kittens close. The tom, locked in a wood box with holes for air, had gone with Mr. Hill to be placed with carriage, along with the horses.

"A disgustingly large amount," Mr. Bennet muttered under his breath. To his daughter he replied, "For the three horses you pointed out, plus a colt that I believe will become a rather impressive stallion, twenty-five pounds."

"You were right father," Elizabeth said. "That is a rather disgusting amount. What was that trader thinking? It is like he was practically giving them away!"

"I think in a way he was my dear," Mr. Bennet admitted. "The man is dying of consumption and his son would have more likely sold the horses for dog meat than raise them as he was taught."

"That is horrible," Elizabeth cried out. "The poor man...those poor horses!"

"Hence the reason I now have four horses instead of the three I required...and, if the tradesman is to be believed, the mare you chose will likely give us a foal in the spring. She is already pregnant."

"My goodness," Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose it is a good thing old Maxwell is ready to be put out to pasture." Mr. Bennet accented his daughter's point - the elderly gelding and his stable mate, Mira, were five and twenty and one and twenty respectively and, after many years of service, no longer fit to work in the fields. Maxwell would be allowed to retire whereas Mira would be used to teach Kitty and Lydia to ride before her own retirement. Mary, he knew, had an aversion to heights of any sort so learning to ride would keep until she was older. Elizabeth and Jane had natural seats and were like centaurs by the end of their first year. With the acquisition of the four - and a half - horses the Longbourn stables would be filled to its entirety until either Max or Mira passed on or someone came along that he felt he could entrust one of his horses to.

Mr. Bennet continued the rest of the short walk in silence and before long stood in front small home in which his sister-in-law and her husband resided. The foursome were escorted to the dining room where they were bombarded with the unpleasant sound of senseless chatter.

Mary and Kitty introduced their pretty kittens, who purred in delight at the light scratches Jane and Lydia bestowed upon them, while Elizabeth was forced to converse with her mother. By far Mrs. Bennet's least favorite child, Elizabeth was listened to with mere civility and at the end of her tale, she was dismissed with less consideration than Mrs. Bennet would usually show one of her servants.

Kitty, Mary, and Jane watched Elizabeth's shoulders fall as she walked away from their mother; Jane had known of their mother's dislike for her eldest middle child and had tried to deflect Mrs. Bennet's disapproval. For Mary and Kitty it was a rude awakening...often in the past they had been jealous of Mr. Bennet's preference for Elizabeth's company and had paid no mind to their mothers behavior. Now they realized that their sister's life was not all love and joy the way they had thought. No, it appeared that Elizabeth had it far worse than either of them - while their parents may not have paid particular attention to them, neither had they been so directly abused either. Both girls were glad Elizabeth had their fathers love; it made up for their mother's obvious irrational , however, remained woefully ignorant and selfish in her need for attention.

What was left of the afternoon past quickly faded into evening within the Phillips sitting-room. Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips had no shortage of gossip to whisper to each other about while Mar, Kitty, Lydia and Jane played with the tiny kittens. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Phillips, a man whose manner was almost as indelicate as his wife's, had absconded into a distant corner of the room to play a game of chess and Elizabeth placed herself at the piano, tapping keys in an order that sounded right to her ear. The Bennets and Phillips ignored the preteen's fiddling until an hour before the sun began to set.

"It is time that we be leaving everyone," Mr. Bennet said after announcing checkmate for the seventh time that evening. "If we do not go now Mrs. Bell will close shop for the night and the treats I promised Elizabeth, Kitty and Mary earlier will need to be forgotten."

And so the Bennets left the sanctuary of the Phillips' home, unknowingly allowing for the sinister man in the shadows to put his plan into action.

* * *

"What the devil is going on out here?" Mr. Bennet asked aloud as he and the Bennet ladies watched the people of Meryton run and scatter in every direction.

"There is a fire in Mr. Tally's horse corral, sir," one of the younger men passing by called, stopping to turn and face the Bennets. "Most of the beasts escaped unharmed but now they are stampeding throughout Meryton. Several men have mounted their own horses and chased the herd out of the actually village but one or two of the beasts still remain free, and fair panicked from the sound of it."

Mr. Bennet was about to thank the young man for the information when his youngest, Lydia, interrupted.

"Oh look Mama," Lydia bounced, pointing in the direction of Mrs. Phillips home. "That must be one of the horses right?" Everyone turned to look at the area Lydia was pointing and sure enough there a dark mahogany and bay coloured mare stood nonchalantly nosing a fallen news paper.

Elizabeth giggled as the mare shook her head, and reached into her pocket for the apple she had completely forgotten about until now.

"Lizzie, get back here!" Mrs. Bennet whisper-screeched. Mr. Bennet held his wife back, knowing well that if she was let loose the horse would panic again and his daughter would be in far more danger than she currently was.

"Hello pretty one," Elizabeth said softly, catching the mare's attention as she moved slowly towards it. "Are you hungry?"

The horse nickered, and Elizabeth stopped, holding out her hand at waist height, the apple in her grasp. "Now, would you not like this yummy apple?" Curious the mare took a few steps forward causing Elizabeth to smile slightly. Praying that her lessons with Mr. Hill had not been for not, Elizabeth slowly turned so her back was to the horse and waited. Her trust and patience was rewarded when the mare approached, leaning her big head over the short human's shoulder, looking for her treat. "There you are," Elizabeth laughed lightly as she fed the mare.

"Can I get a bit of rope to use as a lead?" Elizabeth called softly as to not startle the now calm mare. The same man who gave Mr. Bennet the information about the horses tied a bit of rope loosely around the horse's neck and Elizabeth lead the way back to her now smiling family - with the notable exception of Mrs. Bennet of course.

Suddenly the mare shied, panicking.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked, eyeing the horse as it moved backwards, away from the dark alley he and the young lady, Elizabeth, needed to walk past to get to the other Bennets.

"I do not know," Elizabeth replied, confused. "She was so gentle earlier...what ever could have startled her so?"

Just as Elizabeth asked her question she heard a light 'thwang' sound. The horse reared, throwing the girl back a few paces, where she landed on her bottom. The young man tried to pull Elizabeth out of the way but was too late. The mare came down her hoof grazing the back of Elizabeth's head. The last thing Elizabeth would remember seeing before fading into the black comfort of unconsciousness was Mr. Bennet's pained face as he scrambled towards her, crying for help.

* * *

January 5th, 1792

"You idiots!" the man who had created the heinous plan yelled at his two hired thugs in the privacy of his study. His son, now eighteen, was off at college supposedly getting a proper education that his mother wanted for him. It was unfortunate that the boy was completely inept. "Do you not recall what you were hired to do? How hard was it really? Light a fire, scare some horses and use the resulting panic to take out your target. Not a little insignificant chit!"

"Who was our target again?" Hitchford muttered to his counterpart, Doug - Douglas Yeste to those who knew him - under his breath. Yeste shrugged in reply - he had not been paying much attention to his employer's verbal spewing and therefore had no clue who his initial target was. When he saw the little girl and the teenage boy leading one of the horses Hitchford had set free, Yeste threw a small rock at the beast's rump to make it panic again. That the female child had been hit by the horse was just luck on his part.

"Your target, Mr. Hitchford, Mr. Yeste," their employer panted, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Was Mr. Thomas Bennet. Instead the person lying unconscious in the streets was his second daughter, Elizabeth Bennet. Now I have no choice," the sinister man pulled out a pair of guns, pointing them at his hired goons. "Hitchford, you might be a true simpleton, and Yeste, you definitely are a complete psychopath but if you had followed my orders, you could have been rich. I suppose," he fired, killing them both with single shots to the heart. "That I will have to take care of it myself."

* * *

 **Note:**

 _So Elizabeth was injured and the 'mysterious' villain has failed his first (of many?) attempts to kill Thomas Bennet. Who is this mysterious criminal you many ask...well, I'm not going to tell :P I suppose you'll just need to read on to find out ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, only my plot line changes and original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Awakening

January 9th, 1792

Longbourn, Hertfordshire

Mr. Bennet gazed at his still daughter, her long dark brown hair, the colour so much like his own was, lay flowing over a pristine pillow, her skin looking pale under her light tan. He held her hand as he monitored Elizabeth's slowly rising and falling chest, mentally clutching at the evidence that his daughter was still amongst the living. He thought back to the conversation he had with the specialist his brother-in-law, Edward Gardiner, had sent from London to assess Elizabeth's condition not two days after the incident.

"From what I can tell there is no external or internal bleeding," the doctor, James Marshal, concluded with a nod. "Only a very large bump. She was very lucky."

"That is good," Mr. Bennet sighed, reclining into the plush leather chair in his office. The doctor had taken the seat opposite him in order to tell the man the details of his daughter's condition.

"Yes however," Dr. Marshal swallowed. He never liked being the bearer of bad news. "As far as I can tell there is no real reason for your daughter to still be unconscious. I am afraid that she may not wake up...and even if she does there might be...side effects."

"She will wake," Mr. Bennet claimed stubbornly. His Lizzie was strong enough to get through anything; he doubted that a single bump would put her down for long. "What sort of side effects?"

"They could be almost anything," the doctor sighed. "That is not something I can readily predict. I will tell you that if Ms. Elizabeth does not awaken by the seventh day of her unconscious state, the chances of her waking at all will drop significantly, as they do each day she remains insensate. I will be staying at the inn in Meryton until the evening of the eleventh and will be by to check on her before I take my leave for London. Until then continue to give her sips of water and light broth for sustenance and be sure to send for me if anything changes." Dr. Marshal stood, moving to the closed door of Mr. Bennet's study. Before he exited the doctor stopped and faced the weary man. "One last word of advice Mr. Bennet: get some rest. It will do no one any good, particularly your daughter, if you were to collapse from exhaustion." And with that he left and Mr. Bennet returned to Elizabeth's room to sit in vigil, praying for his daughter to return.

Back in the present Mr. Bennet continued to hold Elizabeth's hand, his grasp tighter by the second. "Come now my Lizzie," Mr. Bennet rasped as Mrs. Hill silently nudged open the bedroom door. "You are too active to stay so still. It is a beautiful day...do you not wish to go out an explore?"

"Master Bennet, sir," Mrs. Hill, a slightly plain woman of two and twenty, set the tray with a warm wash-basin as well as cups of broth and juice aside to lay her hand on Mr. Bennet's shoulder. "It is time for luncheon, sir. Perhaps you would like to join Mrs. Bennet and the Ms. Bennet's below stairs while I bathe Ms. Elizabeth?"

"I suppose I must," Mr. Bennet sighed, rising to give the house-keeper his spot. "I will return in an hour."

"Yes sir," Mrs. Hill bobbed a curtsy, "I would expect no less."

"Good, good," Mr. Bennet acknowledged before quitting the room.

When she was sure Mr. Bennet was out of earshot, Mrs. Hill turned to the still child. "You know Ms. Elizabeth," she started as she wiped the girl's body with a cool cloth. "Your father loves you very much...more than most fathers love their daughters I dare say. I know my own father barely tolerated my presence. Mr. Bennet, too, while often indulging, looks more to you than the other Ms. Bennets. My point here, Ms. Elizabeth, is that you must wake up! Your younger sisters have run amok since you fell into your slumber six days ago, Ms. Jane does not but pace and stare silently out whichever window is closest. Mrs. Bennet...well she has confined herself in her rooms with claims of anxiety, just as always. But Mr. Bennet...the Master's condition is not good at all. He barely eats, rarely sleeps and can often be found where I sit now, at your side."

Elizabeth moans, startling Mrs. Hill into dropping the porcelain wash-bin on her lap onto the floor with a loud crash. Elizabeth groans at the sound and Mr. Bennet, summoned by the unusual noise, flies through the doorway to his daughter's side.

"Lizzie, my Lizzie," Mr. Bennet cried softly, tears falling down his sunken cheeks, "have you finally awoken?"

"Papa?" Lizzie called, her voice hoarse from the dryness of her throat and disuse. "Is that you?"

"Mrs. Hill please call for Dr. Marshal, he is staying at the inn in Meryton. Send the carriage," Mr. Bennet ordered quickly before turning back to Elizabeth who was struggling to sit up.

"Hello my dear," Mr. Bennet said as he helped Elizabeth adjust her position. "It has been so long...I was afraid I lost you."

"How long?" Elizabeth rasped. Mr. Bennet, remembering the tray Mrs. Hill had brought with her originally, grabbed a cup of water and held it to Elizabeth's lips.

"Take a sip Lizzie, it will help," Mr. Bennet said. Once she had done so he answered the question plaguing Elizabeth's mind. "It had been almost six full days since the...incident."

"And the horse that hurt me? What happened to her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I bought her," Mr. Bennet replied. "I thought you would like to have your say about her fate. Mr. Uswald was going to put her down, at the urging of the Magistrate and Sir William Lucas. Like the others I bought from him, Uswald practically handed her over...a mere pound for her ownership."

"That is good, I guess," Elizabeth said, feeling weak. "But where will we house her? The stables are full, you know this."

"Actually we had an opening while you were...asleep. Mr. Petry, the apothecary, needed a horse for his wagon and asked if I would be willing to sell either Max or Mira. As I felt Max was too old to be pulling a wagon all around the county, I sold Mira to him."

"It seems I missed much," Elizabeth said softly with a light sigh. "But I am sure my sisters will waste no time catching me up."

"Of that I have no doubt," Mr. Bennet chuckled, for the first time in close to a week.

During the twenty minutes they waited for Dr. Marshal to show, Mr. Bennet fed Elizabeth the remaining broth and juices from Mrs. Hill's tray, and informed his ever curious daughter about the condition of their five - a half - new horses. He was just finishing up his answer about the veterinarians report about the damage sustained by pregnant mare when Dr. Marshal made himself known.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth, it is good to see you have finally awoken," Dr. Marshal started, placing his doctor's bag at the foot of her bed.

"I told you she would," Mr. Bennet said proudly as he laughed, causing Elizabeth to blush. "Too stubborn not to."

"Evidently," the doctor chuckled. It was good to see the downtrodden man so cheerful. "Now, Ms. Elizabeth, before I start my examination, is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything you have noticed that has changed since your accident?"

"Umm...well, I think my hearing is much more...sensitive," Elizabeth said quietly. "And I cannot seem to open my eyes. It is worrisome." Mr. Bennet blanched while Dr. Marshal just sighed...he knew his initial thought that she had emerged from her coma unchanged had been too good too be true.

"Mr. Bennet would you mind waiting outside while I conduct my exam?" Dr. Marshal asked to which Mr. Bennet assented. The doctor faced his patient and, with a steadying shake of his head, conducted his examination, particularly the last few tests. After finishing Dr. Marshal summoned Mr. Bennet back into the room and shut the door, gesturing for the older man to take a seat.

"What is my prognosis doctor?" Elizabeth asked. She now had a fairly good idea of the accident's consequences but wanted confirmation for now only herself but her father as well.

"Well Ms. Elizabeth," Dr. Marshal a stabilizing breath before carrying on. "You sustained a bad blow to the back of your head."

"Tell us something we do not already know," Mr. Bennet grumbled, causing Elizabeth's lips to pull into a small smile.

"As I told Mr. Bennet after my original examination of your upon my arrival, some consequences, or conditions, may arise due to your injury and subsequent unconscious state...Your hearing has improved as well as your sense of touch and smell, though the latter two in a lesser degree."

"So I figured," Elizabeth replied, rubbed her temples. Mrs. Hill had spread the news of Elizabeth's revival and now the entire household was in an uproar, the noise from below seeping through the closed door of Elizabeth's bedroom.

"What else?" Mr. Bennet was sure there was something more, given the last statement Elizabeth had made before he left the room.

"Ms. Elizabeth, your eyes are not closed." Again Elizabeth nodded, yawning tiredly. "I suspect you are now blind," Dr. Marshal swallowed audibly. "I cannot say for certain if it is temporary or permanent...there have been cases in the past where someone who suffered a head injury like yours and has later regained their sight but it is not a sure thing. Simply put, it is best that your sightless state be thought of as permanent and treated as such."

"I thought so," Mr. Bennet sighed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, holding Elizabeth's with the other. "For now, what should we do?"

"Until you regain some of your strength, Ms. Elizabeth, I would like you to stay abed. This means about a week...for the rest of today and tomorrow, consume warm soup and juices. After that add some vegetables and meat to your diet until you can eat the same amount as put used to."

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded, her breathing slowing as she grew steadily more tired. Finally she fell asleep and Mr. Bennet began to panic.

"Mr. Bennet," Dr. Marshal whispered. "She is just asleep and will likely remain so until very late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Shall we move to your study to talk?"

Mr. Bennet nodded and left Elizabeth to her slumber, asking Mrs. Hill, who was standing in the hallway outside Lizzie's room, to stop by his study following the doctor's removal.

Once seated in the study, a familiar tableau to both gentlemen, the doctor got down to business. "This a very quiet room you have hear sir," the doctor alluded, noticing that the sounds from the rooms just outside this one were somehow blocked.

"Yes, my grandfather had this particular room sound proofed years before his death, or so my father told me when I asked as a boy," Mr. Bennet took a sip of the fine port he had poured himself and the doctor. "Lizzie and I spend a good amount of time in here together, when she is not gallivanting all over the countryside."

"Likes the out doors does she?" Dr. Marshal inquired. "She must have a strong constitution after all that exercise. I am sure she will be fine once she gets used to her new disability."

"Her favorite things to do were reading and wandering outdoors, neither of which she can do any longer," Mr. Bennet said wistfully. "To what can she apply herself now?"

"I think she will find something to her liking," the doctor replied, downing what was left of his port. "Well, as Ms. Elizabeth has awakened, my presence is no longer necessary," Dr. Marshal nodded to himself. "So I will be returning to London earlier than planned. If you or Elizabeth have any questions, feel free to write to me," the doctor hands Mr. Bennet a calling card, with his home and office addresses printed in stark black ink, withdrawn from the front pocket of his medicine bag. "I will do my best to answer timely."

"I see," Mr. Bennet accepted the card then asked. "Before you leave, is there anything in particular I should know about in regards to Elizabeth's new...impediment?"

Dr. Marshal thinks for a moment then says:"Try to keep the noise level low and invite her into this room as often as you can...with her new sensitized hearing having such," the doctor gestured towards the door, to which Mr. Bennet nods his understanding, "will only stand to cause her more pain than necessary. It will take a few days for it to adapt but she will always be sensitive...much like a drunk to light. Perhaps not the most eloquent of analogies but it fits nonetheless."

"Anything else?"

"Once she has begun moving about again, have someone escort her around and if you or your wife or daughters move a particular piece of furniture, big ones especially, be sure to let Ms. Elizabeth know or she may walk into it and injure herself. For the first few months expect her to sport bruises, scrapes and the like...it is only natural as she will be getting used to a whole new set of skills to manage her everyday life. Ms. Elizabeth seemed the knowledgeable type so my recommendation is for you to encourage that aspect...teach her yourself if you find the subject interesting or hire someone who has a breadth of knowledge for her to exploit. While Ms. Elizabeth cannot write without her sight, it does not stand to reason that she can not learn."

"Sound advice, Dr. Marshal," Mr. Bennet concedes without argument, to the doctor's surprise. "In fact before the...incident, Elizabeth had just asked me to teach her Greek. I will just have to teach her spoken Greek rather than written...actually, it might actually be easier for her to learn the language that way; my Lizzie has always had a knack for languages you know. She is already fluent in English, French, Spanish, and Italian on top of being a sight better at Latin than most of the gentlemen I went to school with. Teaching her the other two or three languages I am fluent in should help her deal with her frustrations, seeing as it is a familiar process for her."

"Well, it seems that you have everything well in hand then," the doctor bounced up, sliding his hefty bag over his forearm before bowing courteously, receiving the same in return. "Best be off...long ride to London and all."

"Safe trip doctor," Mr. Bennet waved, adding. "If you do see my brother-in-law, send him my thanks."

"Of course!"

Following the dismissal of the doctor, Mr. Bennet found Mrs. Hill and asked her to gather everyone in the dining room at the far end of the house, opposite to where Elizabeth lay sleeping.

A half hour later Mr. Bennet was seated at the head of the table, his family and the servants of Longbourn scattered haphazardly throughout the room.

"I have important news for you all," Mr. Bennet started. "I ask that you keep all questions until after I have finished. Agreed?"

Everyone gave their acceptance so Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and issued the most important news. "Lizzie awoke for a time earlier today, as I am sure you all know," Mr. Bennet looked at Mrs. Hill who blushed. "What you did not know was this: Elizabeth is different than she was before the incident...a few of her senses, particularly, her hearing, have heightened."

"Oh is that all?" Mrs. Bennet huff, scandalizing nearly everyone in the room, including three of her four attending daughters. It was as though she had no concern for her second offspring.

"No Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet's voice was cold."That is not all. I had yet to the most significant change: Lizzie is now blind and will likely never regain her sight. Even you, Mrs. Bennet, must realize what that will mean."

"She will never find herself a husband," Mrs. Bennet gasped. "No man will take her with such defect. And she will likely be a hindrance to the other girls as well! Oh now we are all destined for the hedge-grows! Good for nothing child!"

"Mama!" Jane, Mary and Kitty yelled. Jane continued, "please do not say such things. I know you are shocked, as are we all, but do not say such of Lizzie. I cannot bare hear it!"

"Mrs. Bennet, you are overwrought," Mr. Bennet said calmly, having already known that this would be his wife's reaction. "After I set a few new rules, you and I will have a nice tete-a-tete in my study, yes?"

Mrs. Bennet, having been married to her husband for nearly a decade and a half, knew an order when she heard one, even if it was phrased as a question and so settled back into her seat, yearning for the day to end.

"Right. First, I wish you all to be decorous in your manner, or at least in the volume of your voices. That means little yelling, screeching, screaming and the like anywhere near Lizzie: we do not wish her deft as well as blind." A few of the servants flinched at Mr. Bennet's blasé tone. "Next, once she is ready to be up and about, she will need someone to escort her around Longbourn. Jane, Bessie," Mr. Bennet called out his eldest daughter and the young maid - just sixteen - he had hired when the Hills were promoted following their predecessors retirement. "Please assist me in that undertaking. Lastly either I or Mrs. Hill are to always know Lizzie's whereabouts so please let one or both of us know if Elizabeth is leaving the estate - even if it is just to walk to Meryton with her sisters. I do not imagine that the last rule will need to be attended for sometime yet but when the time comes, please remember it. You are all dismissed, thank you." Mr. Bennet stood and offered his arm to his wife. "Mrs. Bennet, if you will come with me?"

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Well Lizzie is blind, Mrs. Bennet is hysterical, and Mr. Bennet is troubled. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out lol_


	4. Chapter 4: A Family to Provide For

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice characters, only my changes to the plot line.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Family To Provide For

January 9th, 1792

Longbourn, Hertfortshire

03:00 pm

"Well Mr. Bennet," Francesca Bennet began, perching on a chair in what she thought was an elegant manner. As her husband rolled his eyes at her silly behavior she continued. "What did you wish to speak about. You know that today has been trying on my poor nerves!"

"Fanny," Thomas Bennet sighed. "Elizabeth's condition has changed things."

"What do you mean, Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet asked, confused.

"You were correct when you declared that Lizzie's blindness will make it difficult to find her a proper suitor...most will balk, no matter how lovely and intelligent she is. While her impediment should not affect her sisters chances..."

"Oh our girls are all beauty and liveliness," Mrs. Bennet waved off, then contradicted the declaration she had made earlier in the dining room. "Jane will have no trouble capturing a man of good fortune. She cannot be so lovely for nothing you know! And when she is grown up, my Lydia will be sought after where ever she goes, just like her mother before her. Kitty will find someone who will accept her, I am sure and Mary...well Mary may be plain and fair boring but she has an aptitude to become a nun or marry a parson. Worst come to worse she withers away in spinsterhood like Elizabeth no doubt will. Although perhaps Elizabeth's blindness isn't all bad...maybe now that girl will listen to me! To reason! Think! No more of her traipsing about with torn, dirty petticoats and dresses, no more tree climbing and other boy-ish pursuits. I imagine we will get along just fine so long as we hide her away like the disgrace she is!"

No wanting to argue with his wife, Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head to keep his temper in check while pouring himself a stiff drink of his favorite port. He could not stand his wife's disparaging comments about his favorite but there was more important things to speak about.

"Mrs. Bennet the fact of the matter is that our daughters have little to recommend them other than their pretty faces. Once I am dead, you and the girls will be left with nothing but your charms and while I am sure our family," _'particularly my maternal uncle and cousin'_ "would assist you and the girls, I want more than that for them." _'I could not stand to know that my Lizzie's future would be left in the hands of either the Phillips, the Gardiners, or my mother's side of the family. While I know she would be taken care of, she will also be put aside until after their own children or settled or married off to the highest bidder.'_ Mr. Bennet added in his thoughts. _'It will not do.'_

"What are you suggesting Mr. Bennet?" Mrs. Bennet asked, suspicion clouding her mind. "You are not going into trade are you?!" She exclaimed with horror. A tradesman's daughter, Mrs. Bennet had married her husband for the sole purpose of leaving her low mercantile rank behind, even going so far as to create a compromising situation, something her husbands remaining family members had never forgiven her for. The thought of returning to practices so close to her roots filled Mrs. Bennet with considerable terror.

"In a way, I am," Mr. Bennet said, peering out the window of his study, through the frost covered glass. "It is my hope that some the horses I bought a few days ago will breed well and I can sell some of their foals to add to our daughters rather meager dowries." ' _Not that their portions are as small as I have lead everyone to believe. Grandmother Nestle left something the majority of her estate to Elizabeth but I think she assigned something for each of the girls. That's something to look into I suppose. Then there's the amount that Mother left that can only be accessed once...'_

"Well I suppose that is not too bad," Mrs. Bennet stated as she fidgeted with the skirt of her blue muslin dress, breaking Mr. Bennet's line of thought. "An activity that many a gentleman has used to entertain himself, I believe."

"Yes, both my father and his both used horse-breeding to supplement their income," Mr. Bennet allowed, then continued. "But that is not the only way I wish to provide for the girls...I have struggled with my thoughts about this matter for sometime now. Your health, our respective ages, our lack of funds have all weighed heavily in my mind...but it would appear that my struggles have proven to be in vain. With Elizabeth's accident and resulting condition I have no choice but to ask." Mr. Bennet turned to face his wife, who had gone completely still. "Mrs. Bennet, Fanny...would you assent to try again?"

"Whatever could you mean Thomas?" Mrs. Bennet asked, breath become slightly shallow. In her nervous state, Mrs. Bennet had used her husband's given name, something she had not done since the beginning of their marriage.

"Can we try again?" Mr. Bennet petitioned, his tone earnest. "For the heir we so desperately need?"

Instead of answering Mrs. Bennet did the one thing as she was always declaring she would do - although it had never happened before: she fainted.

* * *

When Fanny Bennet awoke fifteen minutes later, she wondered how she had somehow moved from her husband's office to the long couch in the sitting room down the hall. She reached up to remove the cool cloth from her forehead and sat up.

"I see you have come around," Mr. Bennet sighed sadly from his the seat he had taken, opposite his wife. "I am sorry if my plea offended you Mrs. Bennet, but I do not see that we have any other choice."

It all came back to her in one fell swoop: Elizabeth's blindness, her husband's dabbling in trade and his heartfelt petition to try again for an heir.

"Your plan may not succeed, you know," Mrs. Bennet mumbled, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion. "If I do conceive, the child could be yet another girl."

"At this point Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet said, exhaling loudly. "The addition of one more girl-child would not make much of a difference. I am more worried about the potential consequences of child birth...afterall my own mother was your age while in child bed, along with what would have been my little sister."

"If that be the case," Mrs. Bennet closed her eyes, praying that she was making the right decision. "I do not mind the risks...I have born six," Mrs. Bennet could not control her mournful grimance as she corrected herself, "I mean five...living children, another should not cause any problems. For the good of our girls, I will agree to your proposition."

"For the good of our girls," Mr. Bennet confirmed grimly. _'For the sake of my little Lizzie.'_

* * *

 **Note:**

 _Well, Mr. Bennet has even more secrets, Mrs. Bennet is a shrew, and Elizabeth - and the other girls? - are not as poor as everyone has been lead to believe. And what was the former Mrs. Bennets condition for inheritance? When will you find out? Who knows - its a long way off for these answers though. Just you'll just need to stay tuned to learn about the whys and therefore's of my twisted plot lol._

 _But really, I hope you are enjoying the story and please remember to review :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Disclaimer: By no means do I own Jane Austen's pride and prejudice. This is merely a parody.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Realization

January 10th, 1792

Longbourn, Hertfordshire

07:15 am

Elizabeth groaned as she turned over onto her back, tossing her right arm over her head. _'Why I am up?'_ She thought as she sat up. _'It is still dark.'_

"Oh Miss," the maid, Bessie, chirped happily as she cracked open the door to Elizabeth's bedroom. "You are awake! Then again, you have always risen early, at least, you have since I was employed. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Bessie," Elizabeth jumped, startled. "You scared me. No, I do not need anything, I was just going to visit the privy then return to bed. What are you doing up?"

"Just checking in on you Miss. You scared us all, you know! Everyone is over joyed at your recovery. Now come on Miss, I'll escort you."

"Escort me?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "Why would I need a..." Elizabeth attempted to stand but had to sit down as a wave of dizziness hit her as she remember the conversation she and Mr. Bennet had with Dr. Marshal the day before. "Oh," Elizabeth sighed, the fingers of her left hand raising to brush the skin under her left eye in an assessing gesture. "That is right. I completely forgot," Elizabeth giggled hysterically for a moment, making Bessie edge away in alarm. The younger girl's hysteria only lasted for a moment before she pulled herself together to address the maid. "I would be grateful for your escort Bessie. After that," Elizabeth's nose scrunched as she caught a whiff of her self, "perhaps you can call me a bath."

"Yes Miss," Bessie giggled lightly as she offered her elbow to the girl, watching as Elizabeth fumbled for a moment before finding her balance. "As you wish."

* * *

"Did you enjoy your bath Miss Elizabeth?" Mrs. Hill asked as Lizzie stood up from the cooling bath water. Bessie encompassed her in a large, fluffy towel and wrapped another around the girl's hair while Elizabeth struggled to answer through the maid's administrations.

"Yes, Mrs. Hill," Elizabeth said weakly as Bessie helped her back to her freshly made bed. During the time Bessie had assisted her in the bath, Mrs. Hill had stripped the dirtied coverings from bed and replaced them with fresh smelling ones. "Very much. My muscles as not nearly as sore as they were earlier, and much better smelling too."

"I imagine so," Mrs. Hill chuckled as Bessie skirted out of the room to fetch her young charge some breakfast.

"Is my father awake?" Elizabeth asked tiredly. Moving around had taken more energy than she had realized.

"The Master is in his study with his morning coffee, Miss Elizabeth," Mrs. Hill confirmed. "He will likely attend you after he and the ladies break their fast. Why don't you take a nap until them hmm? Your own breakfast will keep until you wake again."

"Yes," Elizabeth yawned, settling back into her pillows. "That is a plan. Thank you Mrs. Hill."

"Not a problem little one," Mrs. Hill whispered as she tucked the blankets more securely around the now sleeping girl. "Not at all."

Satisfied that Elizabeth was warm and comfortable, Mrs. Hill left the room, closing the door fixedly behind her. Walking towards the stairs she noticed the maid, Bessie, gingerly carrying a tray with many liquids, no doubt Miss Elizabeth's breakfast.

"The lass has fallen asleep again, Bessie," Mrs. Hill whispered, holding a finger to her lips in a universal sign for silence. "Please return the tray to the kitchens with instructions to keep the broth warm and the juice cool. Miss Lizzie will no doubt wake up again for an hour, at least."

"It is strange to see her so," Bessie muttered to Mrs. Hill as they descended the stairs together. "Usually Miss Elizabeth is so energetic, so vibrant and full of life. Now she..."

"She is very weak from lack of activity and sustenance," Mrs. Hill agreed, eyeing the clear broth as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Perhaps you can ask the cook to add some softened vegetables to the broth; Miss Elizabeth needs all the nutrition she can get."

"Of course Mrs. Hill," Bessie bobbed a curtsy, not spilling a drop, before practically running for the kitchens to inform the cook of their new orders. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hill moved to Mr. Bennet's study and knocked soundly on the closed door.

"Come in," Mr. Bennet called. "And close the door behind you."

Mrs. Hill did just that before reporting: "Miss Elizabeth awoke for a short time, Mr. Bennet, sir."

"Did she now?" Mr. Bennet asked in an animated fashion, closing his book as he moved to stand. "I should go see how she is feeling this morning, should I not."

"She is napping, sir," Mrs. Hill interceded, knowing that if she did not, Mr. Bennet would be upstairs in a flash. "But she might be up and fully aware by the time breakfast has finished."

"She should not be so tired still, surely," Mr. Bennet said, deflated as he returned to the plush chair he had been sitting on moments before.

"She likely exhausted herself shortly after waking sir," Mrs. Hill said softly. "Apparently it took her a few moments to remember what had come to pass. Miss Elizabeth left her bed, escorted by Bessie of course, to utilize the privy and then had a nice long hot bath. She was completely exhausted afterwards but felt better for it, I believe. As I said, after a short nap I think Miss Elizabeth will be more fit for company."

"I suppose," Mr. Bennet sighed, looking around his study. "You know, Mrs. Hill, I have always loved books. It was something I shared with my father and hoped to pass that love off to my own son. When it became obvious to me that Lizzie had inherited the trait I encouraged her, filling this room with as many books as I could so we would always have something in common...so I would have someone to talk to and teach. Without her sight, all of this is just a waste, to be inherited by my loathsome cousin or his son upon my death."

"You know sir," Mrs. Hill said quietly, removing the empty pot of coffee and dirtied cup from Mr. Bennet's desk, onto a tray. "Ms. Elizabeth's mind has not been affected by her vision loss. She is still the extremely intelligent, adventurous, inquisitive girl she has always been, just a little more limited in how she can learn rather than what she can learn, effectively. As Miss Elizabeth cannot learn from the books themselves, perhaps you or a tutor can teach her their contents. It is not like her mind is addled; the point is, all is not lost yet sir, but if you insist on treating the young Miss as though she doesn't have a mind of her own, it may well be. Miss Lizzie is infamous for her temper after all."

"Quite right Mrs. Hill," Mr. Bennet nodded, closing his eyes as the housekeeper left the room, a small smile on his lips and hope in his heart. "Quite right."

* * *

10:45 am

"Why does Lizzie get to sleep in!" the sound of Lydia's screeching jostled Elizabeth out of her slumber, covering her ears to muffle the pandemonium leaking through her closed bedroom door. "It is almost eleven o'clock! I never get to sleep past nine!"

"Quiet Lydia or you'll wake her up!" Jane hushed, for once thinking that perhaps her youngest sister's attitude was beyond the pale. "Lizzie needs her rest if she is to get well."

"She will never truly be well Jane," Mary said solemnly. "You heard papa yesterday: she is blind and will never again be the Elizabeth we knew. She will never read or write, or embroider terribly or draw or wander the country-side alone. She will not be able to dance unless it is with a skilled partner and even then, the fast dances will be completely beyond her. Lizzie won't even be able to eat, bathe, or dress on her own for some time, let alone navigate around Longbourn. Face it Jane, the Elizabeth we knew is gone...and we can only hope that the new one is even slightly similar in character to her old self."

"Elizabeth will always be Elizabeth, Mary," Jane told her younger sister, her tone hard. "And nothing can ever change that. Now come along, we need to move before our noise makes Lizzie wake."

Elizabeth had listened intently to her sisters conversation and Mary's words stabbed holes in her chest as the reality of her new situation crashed down on her. "Oh God," Elizabeth cried into her pillow, tears pouring down her cheeks in steams. "Oh God!"

* * *

11:15 am

Mr. Bennet knocked on the door of Elizabeth's bedroom, worried that she had not yet awoken. Listening carefully, Mr. Bennet heard a slight sound coming from behind the barrier; it only took him a moment to realize that it was Elizabeth, crying.

"Elizabeth, I am coming in," Mr. Bennet called, pushing the door open. He was greeted by the sight of his red-faced daughter sitting up in bed, clutching her chest as she rocked back and forth, whimpering. Never before had Mr. Bennet seen Elizabeth in such a state and fervently hoped he would not encounter such a sight again. Slowly, as not to startle the girl, Mr. Bennet approached and sat down on the bed next to her then gradually wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did this happen, daddy?" Elizabeth poured into her father's chest. "Is God punishing me for something? Was I wrong to help that horse? Why?"

"I do not why child," Mr. Bennet hugged Elizabeth close, combing his fingers through her long hair, soothing her. "But I do know that you have done nothing wrong. Helping that mare was a good thing, I believe, and you should let no one tell you otherwise. You are a good girl, my Lizzie, beautiful, brave, and true, not to mention as smart as a tack!"

"I heard Mary, Jane, and Lydia talking earlier," Elizabeth hiccuped, leaning her head against Mr. Bennet shoulder while he cursed inwardly. "I realized that I will never be normal again...I will not be able to read with you, or go on my walks, or do many of the things ladies are supposed to do."

"I will tell you what both Dr. Marshal and Mrs. Hill told me when I expressed thoughts over just that," Mr. Bennet said, acknowledging Elizabeth's worries as credible ones. "Just because you cannot see, does not mean you cannot learn. I can teach you to speak the languages I know and hire tutors for others, if you wish for them later. I can read to you from my books, filling your mind with their knowledge. And while you cannot go on walks alone, I am sure one or more of your sisters, or even Charlotte Lucas, will be willing companions on your adventures. There are many ways and things you can apply yourself to, my Lizzie, never doubt that."

"I guess so," Elizabeth sniffled, making Mr. Bennet chuckle and pull a handkerchief out of his pocket for her use.

"Besides, what does always preach before beginning sermon on Sundays? "God is good, God is grand, and God works in mysterious ways..." I think it is? The must be a reason for your new state, my dear, and I think it only time before you figure out what that purpose is."

"Papa, I'm scared," Elizabeth snuggled closer to her father, taking in his warmth. "I have never liked the dark, and now I live in it permanently."

"I am sure you will adjust quickly Lizzie," Mr. Bennet reassured. "You always have. And this time, I think you will do so with a vengeance. Now then, have had anything to eat yet?" Elizabeth responded negative so Mr. Bennet continued, letting his daughter go so he could stand. "It is an hour before luncheon but the cook has made her special restorative soup for you and has been waiting impatiently for you to rise to eat it. I will send Bessie up with a tray and when you are done, perhaps you would like your sisters company, hmm?"

"Yes, papa," Elizabeth said meekly, leaning back against her pillows. Mr. Bennet patted Elizabeth's hands, which were resting neatly in her lap, kissed her forehead, then left.

Once Mr. Bennet was out of earshot, a few more stray tears fell from her useless eyes. "There is no use in crying," Elizabeth said aloud, angrily wiping the tears away. "All I can do now is learn to cope and cope I shall."

* * *

Bessie had arrived fifteen minutes later with a steaming bowl of soup and a wonderfully warm cup of apple cider laced with cinnamon. The maid had to set up a bed tray for her young charge who insisted on eating herself, without help. This actually went rather well for a first time, only a few little spills here and there, mostly when Elizabeth was gauging the distance between the bowl and her mouth with the spoon hanging in between. After a giggle or two from Elizabeth, the girl relaxed enough that she fell into a natural rhythm. Finished Elizabeth lent back again with a content sigh.

"Thank you Bessie," Elizabeth's mouth moved into a smile, bringing life to her face. "That was wonderful."

"I am glad you liked it Miss," Bessie said, cleaning up. While part of her wished that Elizabeth had left herself be fed to prevent the slight mess, the major part of her mind knew that Elizabeth needed to be able to do these things on her own. If it was under her own volition, even better. Besides, the humbling experience would keep the Master's favorite from becoming anything like the spoiled brat her youngest constantly was, which could have happened if everything was done for hers

"If it is not too much trouble, Bessie, do you think you can take out a light day dress for me," Elizabeth gestured to the wet fabric of her night gown. "I am afraid I am not fit to be seen in company, not even my sisters. I imagine they will be barging in here soon, so..."

"Of course Miss," Bessie acquiesced, putting the tray of empty dishes down, moving to the girl's closet. "Anything in particular you wish to wear?"

"Ummm...the brown frock I think," Elizabeth said thinking of her favorite, most comfortable dress. Bessie pulled the dress and underthings out of the closet, making a mental note to fix the slightly frayed ends of the dress's long sleeves, and laid them out on the stool at the end of the girl's bed.

"Well Miss, let's get you out of that wet nightgown, shall we?" Bessie said, pulling Elizabeth to her feet.

"Ummm...can I try getting dressed on my own first?" Elizabeth asked shyly, not wanting to take up the maid's time if she had something else that needed to be done. "I want to know if I can do it, if the clothing is left out for me beforehand."

Bessie reluctantly acceded. _'At least this will not involve a mess to clean up,'_ the maid thought, taking the dirty nightdress from Elizabeth's outstretched hand then watched patiently as Elizabeth touched each item, feeling the fabric textures and assessing the form of each piece. The girl's first attempt had her pantelettes on correctly, her slip inside out and the loose empire waist muslin dress on backwards. It took two more tries but Elizabeth eventually got all the articles on right.

"That was more of a struggle than I thought it would be," the girl breathed, collapsing on the bench in front of the medium sized dressing table that Bessie had lead her to. "Who would have thunk that dressing could be such a tiring event."

"If I may Miss," Bessie swallowed audibly, trying to think of a way to ask her question without seeming impolite. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"I want to be as normal as I possibly can," Elizabeth muttered, fiddling with her fingers while Bessie did up the top three buttons of her dress - the three she just could not reach, thinking about the conversation she had inadvertently overhead. "I refuse to be incompetent, fodder for my mother, sisters, neighbors, and strangers gossiping and derision. By learning to do things like this on my own, I will be less of a target for their meaningless talk...or so I hope."

* * *

 **Note:**

 _And so, Elizabeth rises from her (very) temporary state of depression, although the flip-flopping mental state will appear several more times in the next five or so chapters. Mary has very little in way of social behaviors and is blunt at the best of times. Bessie is a teenager, enough said I think, and Mrs. Hill essentially mothers everyone, even Mr. Bennet a little, trying to keep Longbourn running from the sidelines. A few people asked me when Elizabeth's language lessons will begin. The answer is not until Elizabeth is physically, mentally, and emotionally ready to continue her studies. With Mrs. Bennet acting like an utter harridan around her, its a good probability that she wont be ready until she learns to tune out her mothers rants._


	6. Chapter 6: Sisterly Affections

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

Chapter 6: Sisterly Affections

Bessie had just finished pulling Elizabeth's hair into a simple bun and they were in the process of returning to the bed when the other Miss Bennet's infiltrated the pleasant quietness of Elizabeth's room.

"Lizzy!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs, jumping onto her favored older sister in a fierce hug, unbalancing Elizabeth. Together they fell backwards, landing on the bed with a small bounce. "You're awake! Oh how I missed you!"

"Not so loud, Kitty," Elizabeth said grimacing but hugging her sister back all the same.

"Sorry," Kitty whispered, stumbling back in shame.

"It is quite alright," Elizabeth smiled in what she thought was Kitty's direction as she pushed herself up into a more dignified position. "I have missed you too. All of you. Now, come sit down and tell me everything that has gone on while I have been..."

"Asleep?" Mary posited.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled, "asleep."

"Well you have not missed much," Lydia said, jumping up and down on the end of Elizabeth's bed. "No one has been willing to play with me since your stupid accident. Mama has gone on and on about how we are all ruined, and all the visitors we have had in the past week have been so dour. I would not be so miserable for anything! "

"Lydia!" Jane, Mary, and Kitty exclaimed in harsh reprimand. Lydia just rolled her eyes and left the room at a run, no doubt to tattle to Mrs. Bennet. At the same time, Elizabeth's shoulders stooped as Lydia's careless works sunk in, eliminating much of the self-confidence she had rebuilt after speaking with Mr. Bennet.

"I am sorry," she sniffed, trying to keep herself together. "I do not want to be a burden, but I fear I am little more than that to you now."

"Nonsense," Jane tutted. "You are not a burden Lizzy, you could never be. I am doubtless that once you have recovered you will, as always, attempt to sketch the characters of our acquaintances and find the follies in those I would deem perfectly acceptable. The same individuals that our sisters would make fools of themselves over." Mary and Kitty looked like they were going to intercede and defend themselves there, but after a moment's thought, realized Jane's assessment was the likely truth. "Will you let your new limitations supersede you? Intimidate you?"

"And did you not tell Kitty and I that 'you rise to every attempt you intimidate you'? Was that a lie or will you prove your assertion true?" Mary added

"Well I..." Elizabeth sputtered, shocked that her two most timid sisters had ganged up on her and their unusually fervid spiels.

"Lizzy," Kitty placed her hand lightly on Elizabeth's knee, the limb closest to where she was perched. "We love you just the way you are...you could be a shrilling coo-coo and we would still love you. That you cannot see really does not mean much to me, only that you may need to be loved even more than before."

"That was quite wise Kitty," Jane concurred then turned back to her sightless sister. "You will recover from this after a short convalesce, Lizzy, and be just as stubborn and dauntless as before. Your pursuits might change with your lack of sight but, as you are by far the most intelligent of us, it is near irrefutable that you will find something to do greatly. Adaptability has invariably been one of your strong suits."

At the end of Jane's speech Elizabeth laughed outright, startling the three other girls. A moment later they joined her, their laughter ringing throughout the estate.

"So what the three of you are saying," Elizabeth chuckled as the laughter slowed. "Is that you have had enough of my self-pity and deprecation and expect me to be in similar disposition to my former self. Well I suppose that I cannot deny you...and if I slip I am sure that you and Papa will be right there to badger me into submission." The girls chorused their agreement and Elizabeth, not wishing to dwell and disappoint, changed the subject. "Perhaps now I can be filled in on the actual events that have happened in the past...how long has it been, anyway?"

"Today is the tenth of January," Kitty informed Elizabeth, sliding from giggling-joy to a more neutral tone. "You were...asleep...for a full week after the accident. As Lydia said so boldly, Mama has been in a terrible state and Papa barely left your side for more than an hour while you were unconscious. Charlotte and Maria have come at least once every-other day to check on you - and, well, you know Maria's character." Maria Lucas, who was a little older than Lydia but younger than Kitty, was normally a good natured child, if somewhat empty headed. She is also a consummate cry-baby. "Lydia was full put out that Maria would refuse to play with her, opting to cry instead."

"And you were not put out by it, Kitty?" Elizabeth teased. There was nothing Kitty loved more than to play. "You are too much like me not to want to merry-make."

"I was not put out," Kitty sighed falsely, a layer of mischief coloring her tone. "I might have enjoyed the sight of Lydia pleading with Maria for entertainment only to be snapped at like a pariah. Let us say that it put a stop to Lydia's incessant driveling and would have provided Papa with at least a few days amusement if he had witnessed the scene himself. We now know that Maria can be fierce when desolate and I for one am glad that Lydia took the brunt...not that the effect lasted long."

"Kitty that is uncharitable to both yourself and to our sister," Jane admonished gently. "Speaking so does you no credit."

"Doesn't mean I am not right," Kitty muttered in an undertone, pouting. Kitty had followed Lydia because of her liveliness and her own loneliness. With her elder sisters paying her attention, Kitty no longer had either want nor need to submit to Lydia's overbearing, and often down right foolish, personality.

Before Jane could reprimand Kitty again, Mary butted in. "Charlotte reported that the Fair ended early and that the trades people would likely return again in March. And before you ask Lizzy, no it was not solely on your account. Your injuries did play a part but when the horses fled their paddock, they stampeded, well, everywhere. Many of the tradespeople lost their wares, or had them damaged. And after that, no one was really in the mood for the joviality the Fair normally brings.

What else...right! As Mama had taken to her rooms, lamenting about our poor fortune, Jane and I have been working together, acting as hostesses to our, ahem, guests."

"Many people have come by asking after your welfare, Lizzy," Jane said. "Everyone was quite concerned."

"More like circling vultures," Mary muttered, "and you cannot disagree with me Jane. Few of those...visitors...did themselves any credit; gossip-mongers, nearly all of them. They were so improper Lizzy - one even asked what would happen if Papa succumbed to a broken-heart upon your death; if Jane would marry the inheritor to prevent the entail from leaving us destitute! The nerve!"

"Now, now, Mary," Elizabeth soothed, leaning her head onto Mary's shoulder, a comfortable position considering that the younger girl had taken up the space to the right of her at the headboard. "I am well, Papa is well, and neither of us are going to die any time soon. Jane will not need to marry Papa's reportedly odious cousin and we will not, to quote Mama, 'be tossed out into the hedgerows.' Now buck up, dearest! Tell me if there was anything else."

"Well there was something more," Mary sputtered. 'I should not be the one to say this,' Mary thought, looking imploringly at Jane. 'I would make a mess out of it.'

"Actually more like two things that coincide."

"Yes...?"

"Sir William and the magistrate came by three days after the incident," Jane said admitting a tranquil but controlled ambiance. "Mary and I did not mean to overhear but we did so and what is done, is done. Kitty, you must not tell anyone, I do mean anyone, about what you are about to hear, understand?" Kitty nodded, recognizing the not so veiled allusion about their mother and Lydia. "While Papa was despondent about your condition and little left your side, he did remember about the horses he bought and had someone come by to examine them. I will tell you all about that later but there was something that particularly caught the eye of the doctor our: on the rump of the mare that hurt you is a harsh abrasion from some sort of projectile. It was only a few days old. Papa feared that the mare's rearing was no accident - that someone did it on purpose for unknown reasons. He asked for Sir William and the magistrate to come to Longbourn to speak of his concerns only to have them confirmed. The fire in Mr. Uswald's pasture was set on purpose. The magistrate felt it was a prank gone wrong, the same verdict lending itself to your injuries as well."

"Who would do such a thing," Elizabeth whispered, her stomach clenching painfully at the thought. "Why?"

"I do not think we will ever know sweetling," Jane sighed, wiping a tear from her own eye while Kitty bawled at the unpleasant reality. "Perhaps it is best to be forgotten about, to think of other things."

"Yes," Mary agreed with Jane's idea. "While forgiveness is a virtue, it is not one we should, or even can, expend here, so perhaps forgetfulness can be our saving grace in this matter. To linger our thoughts on an anonymous individual's actions will only bring about disillusion in others characters and bitterness in ourselves."

"Well said," Elizabeth moaned, accidentally hitting the sore spot at the back of her head against the wooden bed frame she leant against. "And to get everything out of the way at once, I will now ask: is there any more unpleasant, if not terrible, news?"

"Most of the horses Papa bought have settled in quickly," Jane commented then added mournfully, "with the exception of the two mares."

Elizabeth groaned, not sure how much more she could take. "Start with the mahogany colored mare, then the pregnant black and white pinto."

"The mahogany mare is stunning," Jane claimed. "Gentle and sweet and everything forgiving, just as an amicable horse ought to be."

"And beautiful," Kitty quipped with a giggle, "which a horse ought likewise to be, if they possibly can." (1)

"If she is everything good and sweet-tempered, then what is the problem?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"She is skittish," Jane sigh, thing back to the first time she approached the stall with an apple for the equestrian animal. "And is constantly pacing, like she is restless. Despite that, no matter how many times Mr. Hill, or one of the stable boys, opens the door to her stall, she does not move from it. I am getting worried that Papa may just sell her, or give her away."

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded. 'Poor thing is probably afraid of its new surroundings - first the fire, then whatever hit her hard enough to make her rear and leave a mark, and then trapped in an unfamiliar place. Ten to one Mr. Hill blind folded her to make her more docile when placing her in the barn.' "Which horses are in her neighboring stalls?"

"The colt and Maxwell. Why?"

"Until I can go out and check on the horses for myself, you may want to move the colt to a stall further away. Tell me about the pinto and then I'll come up with something."

"She does not eat," Mary remarked, sad about the horse's behavior. "And will not anyone near her. It is like she is scared of us or something. Plus, she goes positively wild around anything male. The man Papa hired said had to sedate her to do an examination - he posited that if she does not start eating and refuses to calm down, she might lose her foals...that's right, not one, two."

"My word," Elizabeth blurted, unseeing eyes wide. "What a disaster! Okay, first thing is first: how does the pinto react around geldings?"

"Not as calm as she does around mares," Jane said helpfully. "But far more so than around humans or the colt."

"In that case, place the pinto in a corner stall with the new chestnut mare beside her. Put the mahogany mare the stall neighboring the chestnut's, and the bay gelding next to her. They were part of the same herd for a time and will undoubtedly be more comforted if placed together. On the opposite side, put the colt in the far corner stall, parallel to the bay's, with Maxwell beside him. That ought to keep them all calm enough, for a little while, at least...The mahogany is probably just stressed and frightened of being in a new place, the pinto, however, is a much more problematic issue. The new stall arrangements should settle the stress levels but for not eating...what food has she been offered?"

"The regular, same as the rest of the horses," Mary shrugged. "Bucket of oats, pail of water that is refreshed regularly, and a few apples or carrots. If left alone, she'll eat the fruit or vegetable, but turns her muzzle up at the grains."

"Try grass hay," Elizabeth said, stifling a yawn. 'Why am I still so sleepy? I will NOT go back to bed until after nightfall. I refuse to be so weak.' "And make sure she has enough. Poor dear has been painfully neglected and abused but hopefully she is not so bad off that there will be any danger for herself or her foals when it comes time for their birth."

"That is perfect Lizzy!" Jane chimed, happy, then dropped her good mood, huffing as she crossed her arms. "Why did I not think of moving the horses around and changing the pinto's feed?! Some horsewoman I am!

"Jane, we have all been worried about Lizzy," Mary soothed. "That your mind was not focused on the task of assisting the new horses get settled was inevitable. Elizabeth's easy recognition of the issues and creating the simplest solutions is only because her mind is still in her 'problem-solving mode,' is that not right Lizzy?"

"Indeed Mary, you are correct," following her sister's lead to give comfort to the eldest. "And at the moment I am trying to think of a solution to my latest trouble."

"What is it Lizzy," Kitty pounced worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Kitty," Elizabeth admitted. "Only I imagine that I am going to be so terribly bored in for the next week while I am bed ridden. Oh dear I sound like Lydia! Save me girls! Rescue me from myself!"

"That was very bad of you Lizzy," Jane got out between laughs, the other girls chortling too hard to get out a word.

"I know," Elizabeth smirked, completely remorselessness. "But it is still a bothersome issue. Other than twiddling my thumbs, is there nothing I can do?"

"How about needle craft?" Mary asked five minutes later. Each had posed several ideas but each had been turned down due to unsuitability. This was the first suggestion really worth thinking about. "Jane barely looks at her needles when she is knitting - I have seen her hold entire conversations without stopping the activity."

"That's true," Jane said a little distantly thinking about it. "And while you do not embroider well, Lizzy, with a lot of work and larger designs, that ought to be possible for you to do as well."

"Great," Elizabeth glowered. "My favorite of all activities...note the sarcasm."

"At least you will not be bored," Kitty shrugged. "You will be too busy trying not to poke holes in your fingers to be so."

"True," Elizabeth allowed then, knowing she would likely live to regret it, spoke uneasily. "Jane go get some knitting supplies...if you are willing to teach, that is."

Jane jumped up excitedly, dashing from the room to her own. Mary and Kitty decided that it would be a good time to leave but Elizabeth caught and held on to them tightly.

"And where do you think you are going?" the blind girl said pitifully, mirth bubbling up inside her but keeping her outward expression desolate.

"Uh...mother is calling?" Kitty said, her address more of a question than a statement, at the same time Mary responded. "To see what Lydia is up to."

"I don't think so," Elizabeth's pitiful pout turned into a full out evil grin, sending shivers up Kitty's and Mary's backs. "If I have to learn, so do you."

"But..."

"I am back!" Jane called from the doorway, lugging the heavy basket of craft supplies into the room. "Mary, Kitty, what are you still doing here?"

"They are going to learn too," Elizabeth said innocently, nearly being overcome with her amusement.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Jane grinned in light-hearted pleasure. "Now, without further ado, first we..."

And so, simultaneously, three of the five Bennet sisters inwardly moaned in total despair, their torture commencing with no end in sight.


	7. Chapter 7: Boredom is a terrible thing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, as much as I wish otherwise.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Boredom is a terrible thing**

 **aka Boredom, Frustration, and a small touch of Freedom**

January 19th, 1792

Longbourn

7:00am

"Lizzy, sweet girl," Mr. Bennet whispered softly, gently brushing his daughter's dark locks away her sleeping face with his fingertips. "You need to wake up now. Dr. Jones is here to see you."

"Oh Papa," Elizabeth whined yawning. "Not again. This is the third time in the past week."

"That might be so little one," Mr. Bennet nodded as he stood from his former perch. "However these follow ups were recommended by Dr. Marshall before he returned to London in order to keep track of any side effects of your coma. He felt it necessary so we shall follow his and Dr. Jones' recommendations to the letter. They are, after all, the experts on these things. Now, up you get."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed sorrowfully, dragging a chuckle out of her father as he moved to collect the doctor from the sitting room below stairs.

Elizabeth had managed to see to her ablutions in the short time that her father left to gather the doctor and was just fumbling her way back to the bed when her bedroom door creaked open, admitting the two men.

"Good morning Dr. Jones," Elizabeth pouted grumpily over her yawn. "Good morning Papa"

"Good morning to you as well Miss Lizzy," Dr. Jones clucked, amused by his patients lethargic crankiness. "Let us take a look at you now."

As Dr. Jones was finishing the examination where he mostly scrutinized the decreasing bump on the back of her head – he also looked at the quickly healing scrapes and bruises left over from the 'accident', plus the new hurts Elizabeth had accumulated since waking eleven days before – Elizabeth asked the question she was most eager to enquire: "Dr. Jones, when will I be allowed to leave this room? Even if it is just to sit in Papa's book room to keep him company or on a bench outside in full view of Longbourn. I feel terribly closed in just laying here with nothing to do…especially as Jane has all but given up on me in regards to needlework. If I was bad be before, well…according to Mama there are no words to describe how abysmal I am now."

Mr. Jones looked skeptically at Mr. Bennet, wondering how truthful the young girl was being in regards to Mrs. Bennet's proclamation. The doctor noticed the overly stoic look plastered on the other man's face and mentally noted that Mrs. Bennet's outspoken negativity was not appreciated by her husband.

"Well, Miss Lizzy in regards to your needle work capabilities might I be so bold as to recommend you practice in privacy until you feel more confident about your abilities? It will no doubt take time to adapt to your condition; while your body and mind adjust your coordination and balance will be off as well." Dr. Jones gestured to the new bruises forming on a slightly blushing Elizabeth's shins and arms where she had knocked into furniture and walls, and no doubt loss her balance a time or two landing on the floor. "Which Miss Lizzy has undoubtedly ascertained for herself through trial and error."

"Right…"Elizabeth pouted. "I suppose that means a no on the removal from my bedroom, doctor?"

"Well, I would not go that far, however," Dr. Jones has to shout a little over Elizabeth's excited squeals, "you must abide by the conditions your father and I place on your…ahem, freedom. These rules will be for your own safety and your father's soundness of mind."

"Oh yes Dr. Jones, I promise I'll be good and will follow your orders to a tee; I want to be well as soon as I possibly can. After all," Elizabeth's excitement died a little here as she continued. "There is so much that I will need to learn and relearn…starting with eating and walking and dressing on my own. I have made some head way the past week but I am still quite fatigued. Also too much noise causes my head to pound something dreadful."

"I am sure you are quite tired still Miss Lizzy though there is little we can do about that but wait it out. To conclude my examination, your hearing should settle, at least enough so that you will not get a headache every time you leave the quietness of your room. Note that I feel that you are quite right, Miss Lizzy, in regards to your need to relearn a great deal but I am sure your mother and father and sisters will be of tremendous assistance to you in your needful endeavor. Your family, at least, will not be scared off by the few mood swings that you are liable to go through for the next few weeks."

Elizabeth's blank eyes turned to him, her formerly lively face a mask of doubt. "Perhaps."

"Yes, well," Mr. Bennet interrupted the disconcerting interlude between his daughter and the doctor, bringing an end to the awkwardness by drawing their attention back to him. "Is there anything we need to know before you leave Dr. Jones?"

The physician nodded, grateful to be back on topic. "Yes, now let's see. I would like you to do some light exercise Miss Elizabeth but do not, I repeat do not over exert yourself. Always have someone with you, at least until you have gotten used to getting around Longbourn on your own. Also I cannot place enough emphasis on the importance of your not becoming stressed in any way whatsoever. If you do become overly stressed, the strain, the anxiety, the pressure you feel could cause you to fall unconscious once more…perhaps even into another coma…one that you will likely not emerge from as you did your last. Do whatever you must to prevent that state, do you understand?" This question he aimed at both his patient and her father to accentuate the magnitude of his diagnosis.

"Yes Dr. Jones," Elizabeth replied softly, ducking her head, recognizing – and felt rather embarrassed – that the doctor had just ordered, to her mind, to avoid her mother and youngest sister at all cost.

Dr. Jones placed his callused hand on Elizabeth's chin, gently tugging her head up so they were face to face once more. "Miss Elizabeth, her are my conditions: you are to rest when needed, be escorted to prevent mishaps – for a little while in any case. You are to avoid stressful situations and, to be blunt, get used to the reality of your blindness…find something that excites your very being or I fear that you will lose yourself to others expectations of you…or shall I say the lack there of."

"Yes Dr. Jones," Elizabeth sniffed, biting back her tears.

"Now, in regards to Miss Jane's birthday celebration this coming Sunday. While you will need to be careful not to overdue, I do not see why you should not attend. Be sure not to over extend yourself, understand? Yes? Good. Now, I am done here for today…and hopefully will not need to be seen again until the end of next week, would the 27th in the afternoon suit you Mr. Bennet, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course doctor," Mr. Bennet stated graciously. "Elizabeth and I will likely be in my study for the next week or so when not in our respective rooms. My wife will unquestionably be…exuberant following Jane's birthday and will undoubtedly spend the rest of the week speaking of nothing but Jane's coming out ball, at a progressively strident tone no doubt."

* * *

January 21st, 1792

Longbourn

10:00am

"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Bessie hastily looked for a place to put down the heavy basket of laundry she was carrying from the room of the youngest Miss Bennet before simply dropping it to the floor and dashing to the young girl's side.

"I would think it obvious Bessie," Elizabeth replied with a slight smile, turning to where she thought the maid was, addressing thin air as she missed by several feet. "I am descending the stairs to go to breakfast of course. I hope I have stayed in my room long enough after dressing that the rest of my family will be finished or nearly so. I would break my fast in my room however, if my mother's mutterings yester-eve were any indication, she will likely descend upon me if I attempt to take my meal in my room one more time. And, as you and other servants know well, leaving the Mama and me alone in a small room for any real length of time has never resulted in anything good. By the time she left I have no doubt that my poor head would pound excruciatingly, forcing me to remain in my room for even longer. No, breakfasting late is better alternative."

The maid silently acknowledged her young mistress's point, her mind flashing back to a memory a few years old where Mrs. Bennet began sneering at her second daughter when she came home covered in mud after a small scuffle with the young Mr. Lucas. The lecture had lasted nearly three hours, with five broken vases, the pierced eardrums of every person to pass by Longbourn – especially those unlucky enough to be inside the estate during the lecture – and humiliation on Elizabeth's part several times over, the exceedingly voluble criticisms continuing for weeks after the incident before Mrs. Bennet was done. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth. However please allow me to escort you there."

"No need Bessie, I am sure I will be fine on my own," Elizabeth smiled gently as she moved closer to the stairs, one hand brushing against the wall she had used to navigate her way so far. "I know Longbourn like the back of my hand after all."

"That might be so Miss," Bessie stated as she quickly looped her arm through Elizabeth's free one. "But if I remember my orders correctly, both the Master and Dr. Jones decided that until you have grown accustomed to your new situation that an escort is necessary." Seeing that Elizabeth was going to object again the maid continued, "And if you allow me this, I promise not to tell the Master that you were attempting to move about on your own."

"Very well, Bessie," Elizabeth giggled at the maids threat, adjusting the hold the older female had on her arm. "I concede. Now, can we please head down? I truly quite hungry, you know."

The maid quickly acquiesced, escorting the young lady to the room where the Bennet ladies were still breaking their fast. As the pair approached they could hear Mrs. Bennet rowdy laughter followed by Lydia's airheaded giggles.

"Oh and Mama, did you see how Lizzy was dressed yesterday? Her bonnet was all askew, her hair a mess and she was completely covered in dust! Oh I would die if I ever let myself be seen in company looking as she did. It was just the thing!"

"Ahem," Elizabeth cleared her throat causing her sisters and mother toward her and now exceedingly uncomfortable escort. "A good morning to you too Lydia, Mama…Bessie, could you help me to an empty seat? You are free to go about your chores after that."

"Of course, Miss," Bessie replied, assisting her young mistress to the empty seat at far end of the table between Jane and Mary – as far away from her mother and youngest sister as physically possible – before gratefully leaving the tense atmosphere that surrounded the diners.

Mrs. Bennet watched while Elizabeth dug into – as neatly as she could – the breakfast Jane had dished up for her, eyeing her blinded daughter with noticeable scorn.

"So, you are out of bed are you," the matron stated coolly, scoffing at Elizabeth's undignified table manners, which were, in reality, far more decorous than those of Lydia whom Mrs. Bennet praised unreservedly.

"As you see," Elizabeth replied cordially, taking a sip of her delightfully made hot apple cider, humming in contentment at the sweet, slightly biting taste.

"Did Bessie assist you in dressing this morn? If so then I must have a word with Mr. Bennet about her continued employment. My dear girl, you look positively uncivilized. Not that that is much of a change, mind you." Mrs. Bennet's snide remarks provoked a mocking snigger from Lydia where everyone else within hearing range – including serval servants – felt their jaws drop in total disbelief.

"No Mama," Elizabeth sputtered, attempting to clear her airway of the drink she had swallowed wrongly when Mrs. Bennet decided to abuse her looks so cruelly in front of witnesses. "I dressed myself this morning. Hill laid out clothes that were simple to don on one's own before I went to bed last eve and she has excellent taste. You have said so yourself on numerus occasions. So I cannot possibly believe that I look especially offensive at present. The only role Bessie played was acting as an escort here to break my fast with you, my loving family."

Ignoring the most pertinent portions of Elizabeth's short monologue, promising to abuse the girl about her impertinence later in the day, Mrs. Bennet continued her tirade. "Well, Bessie should not have brought you here! Certainly not looking like _that_!" The matron waved her hand wide, gesturing to Elizabeth in full. While the sightless child could not see the gesture, the snorting laughter of her mother and youngest sister lacerated her already wounded heart. "It is unmistakable; you, Elizabeth Joselyn Bennet, will be the ruin of us all. My nerves cannot take this sort of distress."

"Mama, I do not see anything wrong with how Elizabeth is dressed!" Mary exclaimed finally gathering her wits from Mrs. Bennet's near instant attack. Jane and Kitty nodded quickly in agreement. "In fact, I think she looks rather well."

"And your table manners!" Mrs. Bennet persisted, paying no attention to the words of her middle daughter. "Utterly despicable! If you continue to eat in such a way I shall send you out to the barn! If you are to eat _like_ an animal then you should dine _with_ the animals. Consuming your meal with such lack of comportment; it is revolting!"

"But Mama," Mary interrupted, confused, "Lizzy was only a little less decorous than before…and was far more so than Lydia in any case. After all, raucous laughter at the dining table, even in a family setting, is utterly inappropriate, do you not agree?"

"Never you mind, Mary," Mrs. Bennet dismissed with an indelicate huff.

The tactless rejection caused Mary to tear until Elizabeth discretely reached out and – after a second of searching – grabbed the younger girl's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I agree with you, Mama," Lydia giggled noisily, a small smirk decorating her otherwise innocent face. "Lizzy is a complete mess! Look at her hair! It is such an unruly disarray. Let us not mention her shoes! They look like they will fall off at any moment with how worn they are! Her ribbons are twisted and are the entirely the wrong color for that dress; dark green on pale pink indeed. It would not be such a bad combination on anyone but Lizzy with her coarse browned skin and dark hair. It would look so much better on someone as fair as Jane or me. Of course, Jane has all those new dresses you had made for coming out so I think that it should be remade to fit me. Do you not think I would look just the thing, Kitty, Mama?"

"No," Kitty stated firmly before Mrs. Bennet could agree to Lydia's proposal, moving closer to where Elizabeth, Mary and Jane were seated, at the far end of the table, opposite to Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. "Lizzy looks lovely and that dress happens to be one of her favorites. You will not have it until Lizzy has either out grown it or says she will pass it on…and then it will be to whom she feels it should go to. Besides Mama, that dress was gifted to Lizzy by Aunt Gardiner this past Yuletide. Do you really want to insult our aunt and uncle, your brother? Giving into Lydia's demands not a month after such a gift was presented would be a true affront mama."

"Thank you, Kitty," Elizabeth jumped up from her seat before Mrs. Bennet could form an adequate response to the logical argument presented to her by one of her usually inaner daughters. "For your sentiments. You as well Mary. Knowing that the two of you and Jane care for me is a great comfort. Now is you will all excuse me, I am going to return to my room for a short rest…I fear the excitement of the morning has done my head little good."

With that Elizabeth made for the door, barely stumbling as she left the room at a near run. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was still close enough to hear Ms. Bennet's parting exclamation, naming her second daughter 'a clumsy savage'.

* * *

11:30am

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet dulcet tones could barely be heard through the heavily insulated walls of Mr. Bennet's study, making the man in question sigh in exasperation as he closed his book.

"What now," Mr. Bennet asked himself as he moved to the door of his library; mentally he began preparing to rescue his daughter from the officious browbeating is wife specialized in.

"Oh my," Mr. Bennet exclaimed as he stumbled back as his target for rescue fell into his arms the moment he opened the study door. "Elizabeth, what…?"

"Shhhh…" Elizabeth hushed, sliding out of her father's arms, moving deeper into the study. "Hide me Papa, please!"

"Of course, dearest," Mr. Bennet gently took hold of Elizabeth's elbow, leading the silently crying girl towards his desk. As the sound of his wife's screeching came closer, Elizabeth expression to grow all the more panicked.

"Swiftly girl," Mr. Bennet whispered. "We will hide you in the gap under my desk, just as you did when you were younger. Now hurry."

Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth managed to get into position just in time. The latter was tucked neatly away under the large wood desk as the former sat comfortably in his lavish reclining desk chair, a book in hand, hiding the girl from view.

"What is it now Mrs. Bennet?" Mr. Bennet sighed loudly, acting decidedly unenthusiastic at his wife's disruption, wincing as the heavy wood door slammed against the study wall.

"Well Mr. Bennet," the man's wife barged into the book-filled room with stunning alacrity, swishing her skirts as she plopped herself on the chair in front of his desk with a distinct puff. "That impertinent child of yours felt it right to back-talk to me during the morning meal. Her manners and dress were absolutely deplorable! I have been trying to locate her ever since she stormed out of the breakfast room to no avail. What that girl needs is a good hiding and lecture! Oh I just know she will be the ruination of us all!"

"Mrs. Bennet, you know full well that I do not allow corporal punishment in my home; that has not changed since Elizabeth was nearly killed nor will it ever!" Mr. Bennet barked, startling Elizabeth who covered her mouth with both hands to prevent her audible shock from being heard. "As for Elizabeth's manners, I seriously doubt they were less decorous than that of your usual favorites so a lecture is therefore unnecessary. Just because Lizzy is now blind, and therefore vulnerable, is no reason for you to attempt to take out your ill humor on her. Now hear me, Mrs. Bennet! If I get even the slightest of inclination that you have laid a hand on any of our daughters – and that includes by proxy – I promise that consequences of such an action will be dire."

Mrs. Bennet paled at her husband's cold revelation. Quickly she agreed, mentally cataloging alternative punishments to inflict on her least disciplined – in her mind – daughter.

"Now go find our youngest child…mayhap you can keep her out of trouble by showing her to weave…you are most certainly an artesian when it comes to your favorite craft." Mr. Bennet dismissed his now hushed spouse. He felt a twinge of guilt for yelling but he said what was needed and was not without conviction to follow through. Even so, Mr. Bennet hoped that it wouldn't come to the terrible idea seeding its way deeper into his thoughts and that his small compliment he paid his wife's talent would be enough to make up for the reprimand.

Once Mrs. Bennet had left the room Elizabeth scooted out from her hiding place and was lifted up by her father, placed precariously onto his lap. Sighing, Elizabeth snuggled into the comfort of Mr. Bennet's chest, the steady sound of his heart and breath relaxing the girl into a lulled state.

"Papa, what did you mean by dire consequences for Mama?" Elizabeth asked a little while later, worrying her lip.

"Nothing child," _for now, "_ it was just a ruse. But if your Mama does hurt you – or any of you girls – you are to tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yes, Papa," the young girl agreed solemnly.

"Now, what shall we do today, hmm?" Mr. Bennet grasped

"Well, as today is Saturday, you have the estate books to look over and Mrs. Hill confided that the Ashems roof has been leaking as of late. Also, Mrs. Melton is suffering from a very bad cold and cannot work. He eldest boy is doing his best to take care of his mother and siblings but there is only so much a thirteen year old boy can do. "

"You will be a fine mistress of an estate in the future, my Lizzy," Mr. Bennet whispered, kissing the top of his daughter's head as he struggled not to project the sadness he felt about his favorite's prospects. Such a future would likely be impossible for Elizabeth due to her 'infirmity'. "However know that I will never let you go unless it is to a man who is truly worthy of you dearest. Now as for the troubles of our tenants, I will see to it that Ashems roof is either patched or completely replaced and will have Hill pack a hearty basket of food and further items, to be filled every other day during the duration of her covalence. Does that satisfy your worries?"

"Yes Papa," Elizabeth smiled. "Now, while you are calculating the estate books, I think I would like to practice my needle-work, as Dr. Jones suggested."

Mr. Bennet quickly accepted Elizabeth's chosen activity – having predicted that she would choose his study to practice the craft in privacy he had had Mrs. Hill place supplies for Elizabeth in his office – assisting, her to the cozy bench that had been added to the room when Elizabeth was a mere toddler. It was stationed underneath the window closest to his usual seat and had the best view of the garden. It was Elizabeth's favorite perch and had been so since it was created.

The two Bennets spent the entire morning in the room, barely moving or speaking unless it was to ask or respond to a question. Mr. Bennet had completed his check of the estate books as swiftly as ever after which he had picked up one of his favorite plays by Shakespeare. Elizabeth spent her time struggling with the activity which she had chosen and had even gotten the hang of using the knitting needles but her ennui grew steadily as the day pressed on.

"That was productive," Mr. Bennet declared as he signed the last page of his documents with a flourish. Elizabeth had given up practicing her needle-work nearly an hour before, shortly after they had eaten the food Mrs. Hill had brought them for a late lunch. Since then she had spent her time tapping her fingers on her upper legs, her eyes closed, occasionally humming some tune or other. "Bored Lizzy?"

"Hmmm?" Elizabeth opened her eyes, glancing in her father's direction. "Bored? Yes, I suppose I am. Better than being frustrated though," Elizabeth continued, glaring at the basket of craft materials she had placed at her feet once she'd become discouraged with the activity.

"In that case, would you like to come with me to the stables?" Mr. Bennet pushed himself up from the wonderfully cushioned desk chair. "I am finished here for today, thank the heavens, and can do with some small exercise."

"Oh Papa, can I really? Thank you!" Elizabeth jumped up and started twirling around with arms widespread wide, until Mr. Bennet gently grasped her shoulders, pulling her to a stop.

"Then to the stables we shall go," Mr. Bennet declared, embracing the giggling child in a tight hug. "Just remember not to over-tax yourself. If you feel tired or weak at all you are to let me know right away, understand?"

"Yes, Papa," Elizabeth agreed through her laughter. _'Finally'_ the girl thought as Mr. Bennet escorted her away from his study, _'a small measure of freedom!'_

* * *

 **It has taken me a long time to get through this chapter. Let me tell you, of all the writing I have done, this portion of the story was the hardest to express. Don't ask me why as it is a fairly mundane chapter, but even so I struggled with it. I imagine that the next two chapter will be the same but after that it should be smooth going…I hope.**

 **As some will notice, I have made Mr. Bennet more conscientious of his daughters' wellbeing…even against his own wife. I am of two minds of what to do with Mrs. Bennet: get rid of her or let her continue being a pain in the ass sub-villain.**

 **Tell me what you think; even if your opinion isn't voiced through this story, I may do so in another. Hope you are enjoying the story and remember to review.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Era**

 **PS: next chapter should be up by the end of next month. Tootles!**


	8. Note: Not A New Chapter

Hi everyone

So I have been getting a lot of messages and thought I'd just do a general answer.

Yes, I am actually working on the next chapter right now. I expect chapter 8 to be released by the end of the august at latest with chapter 9 following soon after.

My characters seem mature (to some) for their ages but you need to remember that this story is set between 1792 (beginning) and 1812 (end). People of the upper classes - from merchant class, up - were better spoken back then...even the children. That my Lydia - who is 5/6 at this point in time - is a well spoken, vicious little cretin is actually a pretty accurate representation of a budding school yard bully for that time frame, especially as she gets her cues from Mrs. Bennet. Children can say the worse things without thinking about it; my Lydia just better spoken due to the era the story is set in.

There is a reason Mrs. Bennet cannot stand the sight of Lizzy...I actually foreshadowed it a few chapters back but plan explicate in much greater detail further into the story (not for a while though - 7-10 chapters away).

Thank you for reading Blind Love. I hope you have enjoyed what I have put up so far and will continue to read and review in the future.

Sincerely,

-Era


	9. Note 2: Update

hi everyone

So its been a while since I last posted so I thought I'd give you a quick update.

#1 - chapter 8 and 9 are in the works and I hope to have them done by the end of April. I know, a long deadline, but I have exams and term papers coming up that need to be writtten so it will be a while but

#2 - I have done a little editing to the first 5 chapters (the content of chapters 6 and 7 will remain completely the same with the exception of typo fixes and the tiniest adjustments) and have just posted them the main changes are:

Jane is to be 15 on Jan 31st, not 14

Mary is to be 10 on Feb 5th, not 9

added background for Mr Bennet

light, foreshadowing hints about why Mrs. bennet dislikes elizabeth

hints of the bennets true finances

new (if deceased) character mentions

* I also plan to post a family tree once I figure out how to do so and have it show up correctly. Lets just say that my made-up background for the Bennet family will be an important part of the story and will answer many questions I have had about the Canon P&P since reading it. For example: How are Mr. Collins and Mr. Bennet related? Why was the entail formed in the first place?

Well, I won't be answering those questions yet so if I piqued your interest you'll just need to keep and eye on this story ;P

I hope you've all enjoyed what I have written so far and will continue to review

Til later

 _-ERA_


End file.
